Just One Night
by Melany Alvarenga
Summary: The lack of affinity between Bonnie and Damon is clear and explicit, but what if ... it meant something else? When hatred is too much, it is evidence of a feeling even greater. Is it really that these two would be able to take whatever it is your feelings about each other? "When you really can not really get away."


**Synopsis:**

 _The lack of affinity between Bonnie and Damon is clear and explicit, but what if ... it meant something else? When hatred is too much, it is evidence of a feeling even greater. Is it really that these two would be able to take whatever it is your feelings about each other?_

 _"When you really can't really get away."_

That should be her worst decision, after all that had happened in their lives after he appeared, as Elena could still have something with it? After the death of her grandmother, how could she forget? Damon had only brought destruction to their lives. At least that's what Bonnie thought. She couldn't swallow that smile mocking, she hated him for all he had done for him, even after he killed his grandmother. And it was against their will, behind anything that could assume that when Damon reached his heart quickened. She assumed it was fear or hate but ... His stomach also twisted nervously, but should be craving; mockery of his presence.

However, if that was it, — just hate — why night after night had in your dreams? Especially after Damon and Elena decided to stay together, the presence of the vampire stood on its head. And, then they were there, in the Salvatore's house for girls night. Caroline and Elena were with a blood bag each, and Bonnie with a bottle of champagne.

—A toast to that, I'm finally a functional vampire! — Elena lifted the blood bag and they toasted.

They played, they danced, but it "romance" was inevitable. No one agreed. No one understood. Damon? Soon Damon? No, that was beyond the understanding of anyone.

The girls were in the Damon's suite bathroom with Elena in the tub with a bottle of champagne.

—Man, I love this tub! — said Elena.

—I don't know how you have the courage to go in there! — Caroline laughed — Imagine how many Damon had sex there?!

Bonnie followed laugh at the blonde, but Elena remained serious. It had been an unfortunate comment from the part of Caroline, but in fact was what everyone thought. Upon whom Elena fluid slept? Could count?

Sensing the tense atmosphere, the two stopped laughing, and Elena came out of the tub.

—Elena, I'm sorry, okay? But the truth, is what we all think. How do you have the courage to stay with Damon? It's the same Damon we know, and don't care about anything or anyone!

—It must be the same courage you had right, Caroline? When you ran straight to his bed as soon as he arrived in the city. — Elena retorted.

Caroline also getting up at the time of brunette.

—I didn't know who he was, okay? And I was compelled!

—No matter your reasons. What matters is that I love Damon, and you as my best friends, should support me. It makes me happy, and that's what you should want me. My happiness.

—And is precisely because we want your happiness, we don't support this insanity, Elena! — Caroline's voice rose.

Bonnie was feeling something bad, like a feeling. I could not stay there, at his house, pretending to bear it all. Simply it was against his principles and limits. So without thinking twice, he took the bag in the cellar sofa in intention to leave. In vampiric speed, Elena and Caroline came to the brunette.

—Why are you leaving? — Caroline asked.

—No need to go away just because Caroline can't keep his mouth shut.

—Hey!

—No ... You don't understand, Elena. — she sighed — I can't wish you luck next to someone like Damon. It's ... it's Damon, you know? It is cruel, sadistic ... is mean.

—Well — Elena gave a mixed incredulous laugh with protective instincts — you don't know him like me, Bonnie.

—I know enough. He killed my grandmother, Elena. Or have you forgotten that too?

Bonnie was still hurt, never forget that pain. Never more so because even if he was to blame for killing her only family, for the love of friends still saw helping him.

—No, it was ... something else.

—No, it wasn't Elena. But that's okay ... I'm leaving. Have fun.

Bonnie was following the immense hall of the Salvatore's property, when ran into Damon stopped in front. He would not stay with Stefan seeking answers in New Orleans?

The piercing blue eyes as always, the musky scent exuding the air, its almost glued bodies. The heart of Bonnie seemed stuck in the throat, she could feel it throbbing between their inner walls. The latter being counted by the beating of his heart. Damn, she hated that feeling he gave her! As if his stomach had twitching, and his heart received electrical shocks. What was the point of it all? What did you mean?

—Excuse me. — she asked for petulantly, nose standing, ignoring the feelings he caused her.

—Not so fast, little witch. — Damon followed her to the side blocking the passage — I understand you hate me, the bid of his grandmother, and such ... but you will not be able to get away from Elena.

She stared arched eyebrows; a challenge, of course.

—I'm not trying to push it away from you. And don't worry, Damon you do it alone, without anyone's help.

Damon was quiet, didn't reply. He knew everything that had done bad in 186 years, Elena also knew, and anyone in their right mind, would stay away from it. But he loved her so much, as if his heart would ever explode with so much love; he couldn't bear to live without her. It was as if all her life had been the preliminaries of his life, and when met, the fact that game has begun. But he could not deny: something that witch of a meter and sixty draws him an intriguing way.

Witches are unreliable. They and their obsession to want to balance things that do not need balance! So he could not walk in the sun without her ring, and that in itself was a big reason to hate witches. But something in the small Bennett made him ... hot. The way she was always willing to face him even with her sweet way, draws him and impressed. However, he was a vampire, and his moral with the Bennett bloodline was not the best.

—Now, you can go out of my way?

He opened that crooked smile, typical of when you would talk some rascality, and then Bonnie felt her whole body tense. She was reacting to that same smile?

—Why do you always gets nervous when he's around me?

—You give me derision. I feel like vomiting when I'm in his presence.

—What Ugly, a lying little witch! — he smiled getting closer — You always so honest with Elena, is not it? Have you ever told her that his heart races when you see me, and dreaming with me almost every night? I could be wrong, but all my life experience, which as you know is vast, are signs of passion.

She was silent for a minute and he smiled victorious.

—You, as well as self-centered, is more stupid than I thought if you think I'm going to make the same mistakes that Elena and Caroline.

Those words reached the ego that beautiful dark of confident blue eyes. Reacting to them, in a thoughtless impulse, he grabbed her by the hand, and led to the clearing - the same as Klaus made his sacrifice. He was not sure what was the intention to do so, but could not leave it thinking it was just that he was stuck in that forbidden game.

—What are you doing, Damon? — she screamed so freed his arm from the hot hand.

—Stop lying, Bonnie. Just you and me here, no one will know. — he said very close to her.

They knew what was coming. And they had two options: stop, it was easy, just say no. Or they could go and find out what that mix of emotions meant. Ragged breathing, blending, was one. Damon's hands on her waist, and she did not say "no" ...

Bonnie would never imagine that he, as cold vampire could be so hot. His kiss was soft, as if tasting a delicious unhurried. The moment felt his tongue in contact with his, the witch of consciousness flew elsewhere. Perhaps to the Other Side, where he could not mess that one moment. The small hands of young Bennett reached the black wire Damon's hair, and when he deepened the kiss, it was there that she had held.

They did not speak anything, just followed instinct. Realizing what had been delayed a long time. It was body to body, their hearts beating in rhythm accelerated, fully synchronized. Damon followed a trail of wet kisses to her neck, and planted a bite on his ear, having the satisfaction of seeing her shiver. Followed by lap, strolling between the valley of her breasts. They were not huge, but certainly they were ideal to fit into the roof of his mouth. Bonnie moaned and purred making it clear how much was good, that moisture feeling growing in intimacy while Damon was wet rides with his tongue in his mountains.

Further down, he got where he wanted. A bunch of Venus smooth and juicy. The dark body of Bonnie nude lit by the moonlight, there was nothing more beautiful. She screamed when Damon's tongue touched his lot more sensitive flesh. Satisfied, he followed that torture, alternating tongue and fingers to take it to the limit. And then it overflowed ... Honey arrested pleasure and stamping on his mouth, the taste sweeter than he could have proven.

In turn for pleasure, the vampire crazy. How would anyone think that this harmless little witch would do things like that? He never met anyone with disposal and mastery with which she kept making sucking on his glans. He did not want to spill it, it would clearly be better to do it inside.

Without a word, she put him sitting on a rock, and sat on top. It was mind-blowing! As if she pressed with sex while welcomed by the whole. Inside, it throbbed and groaned together. Eyes closed, riding on him, suddenly the explosion. A circle of fire around the stone that was serving nest.

Bonnie smiled and moaned with closed eyes as Damon did not know if was impressed-or focused on the absurd pleasure she was giving. Sweet Honey Bonnie already flowed, and he felt satisfied. Busy excites her even more with his mouth on her breasts, Damon felt in paradise where no one could reach it. I was very pleased.

Watching her there was nothing more beautiful. The well-sculpted body of Bonnie naked, open and exposed to it, sitting on it, strongly riding, moaning his head drooping back ... a goddess moonlit. Feeling the pressure and the need to go deeper, faster, they clung and increased the pace. The flame of the fire went up and intensified, and the milking with her inner walls, she began to shed their more valuable fluid. Damon resisted not see it as delivered, with the stamped and printed pleasure on his face, and was carried away. His seed is releasing in hot jets in Bonnie Bennett's body.

Suddenly the circle of fire went out and Bonnie fell on his chest. He laughed huskily and hugged her around the waist. An intimate gesture — hold her while she still had in their intimacy — but to them it seemed natural.

—Wow! — she exclaimed with even rapid breathing.

—That was good huh Bennett witch. No woman ever took me to enjoy as well.

—Should I be happy?

—Must. And worried, because I can't let you out of my bed.

—I can't do that. Elena is my best friend.

—Only one night, Bonnie. I'll have for a night.

The circle of fire rekindled, the scaring, and then making her laugh. And they began all over again ...

The marks were inevitable; the clothes on the body, on the floor ... The proof that when it's for real you can not run. And that morning the whole vampire and witch surrendered to lust and let them go. Just for one nigh


End file.
